


Дождь вызывает Дождь

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Shibari, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ебались. Иногда — затейливо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь вызывает Дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является вольной иллюстрацией к арту (http://storage3.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0111/h_1420991127_7923075_396458d919.jpg).  
> Написано для конкурса Reborn Battle-2015.

— Я сегодня буду поздно, — говорит Сквало. Утро, поделенное на двоих, томное и неспешное, тянется, как густое сладкое молоко.

— Опять, — вздыхает Такеши. Он привык, почти привык к тому, что Сквало не удержать — тот утекает, как вода из ладони. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это нормально, Такеши сам такой. — Рано или поздно я тебя свяжу и выебу. Чтобы никуда не делся.

— Да на здоровье, — Сквало потягивается в постели, расслабленно дергает плечом. — Все равно же кишка тонка.

— Не веришь?

— Докажи.

Все их отношения — сплошное доказательство. Что не слабак, что мужик, что готов на все. Что любишь, в конце концов. О последнем ни Такеши, ни Сквало никогда не скажут друг другу, но к чему слова, когда и так все ясно?

— А легко. — Такеши сползает с кровати, шлепает на кухню и выхлебывает залпом стакан воды. Голые зад и спину будто покалывает иголками под взглядом Сквало. Обернувшись через плечо, Такеши ловит этот взгляд и коротко улыбается.

Сквало растянулся в кровати по диагонали — точь-в-точь кот, занявший вдруг освободившееся теплое местечко, — и смотрит на Такеши, полуприкрыв глаза, из-под редких светлых ресниц. Акулам не нужны ресницы.

— Ало вызвать? — ржет Сквало, когда Такеши озвучивает ему свое наблюдение. — Сам посмотришь.

— Потом. Не отвлекайся.

— Что, неужели свяжешь?

— Ага, только веревку достану.

Хохот застревает у Сквало в горле, он смотрит с видом, будто Такеши только что объявил о собственном желании уйти в капуцины и отправиться нести Божье слово в какую-нибудь Эфиопию. Можно подумать, Такеши когда-то прельщал африканский континент и все эфиопки мира. Он пожимает плечами и лезет в гардеробный шкаф, снимает с крючков на дальней стене несколько мотков веревки и поворачивается к Сквало.

— Раз ты так настаиваешь, давай попробуем.

— Я?

— Я просто предложил, а тебя и переклинило. Может, не зря. Не бойся.

А вот этого добавлять не стоило совершенно точно. Сквало в ярости совершенно прекрасен, но то, как он слепо шарит по полу под кроватью в поисках клинка, спокойствия не прибавляет.

Такеши вздыхает, откладывает веревку и подходит к Сквало, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты можешь отказаться, я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, — медленно, чтоб точно дошло, выдыхает он прямо в узкие губы и отводит сомкнувшиеся на своей шее руки. 

 

Веревка ложится виток за витком. Сквало не может стоять неподвижно, он — воплощенный дождь, беспокойный и текучий. Он завороженно пялится на руки Такеши, вертится, чтобы посмотреть, как веревки оплетают его торс, но, слава богам, пока что молчит. Пока что.

— Рот заклею, — предупредительно говорит Такеши, когда Сквало наконец набирает воздуха в грудь. — Или сразу зашью. Просто расслабься.

Он не может отказать себе в удовольствии, и всякий раз перед тем, как положить новый виток веревки, сначала проводит по коже пальцами, обозначая направление. Эти простые действия уже очень скоро вызывают в Сквало ответную реакцию.

— У меня самолет в десять, — сдавленно выдыхает он, покосившись на часы.

— Вот и прекрасно. Ты успеешь. — Петля легко охватывает основание полувозбужденного члена Сквало. За ней — еще одна. Такеши любовно затягивает последний узел и покачивает тяжелые яички в ладони, с удовольствием ощущая, как пульсирует кровь под кожей. — Готово.

Он отстраняется, любуясь. Сквало прекрасен: обвязка придает его телу идеальную завершенность, перекрещиваясь над шрамами и обвивая мышцы, она — будто оправа для драгоценного камня. Такого Сквало не хочется никуда отпускать. А хочется — подвесить на крюке, чтобы тело изогнулось в плену веревок, или растянуть, привязав к какому-нибудь столбу, и долго, растягивая удовольствие, трахать до самого утра.

Сквало, кажется, подхватывает настроение Такеши — он до сих пор молчит, и только смотрит серьезно и тихо. А потом дергает его за запястья, прижимает к себе и впивается в губы — жадно и жарко.

— Самолет, — негромко напоминает Такеши.

— К черту? — полуутвердительно хмыкает Сквало. — Хочу тебя.

— Потерпи теперь до вечера. — Именно Такеши в их паре всегда приходится быть ответственным. — Занзас взбесится.

— Он поймет.

— Да ладно? — горячее тело под руками дрожит и выгибается, Сквало безотчетно, мелкими движениями, потирается твердым членом о бедро Такеши, и тому меньше всего хочется быть ответственным именно сейчас. — Поезжай, куда тебе там надо. И возвращайся. Я буду ждать.

Сквало тянется к узлам на теле, и Такеши перехватывает его руку в воздухе.

— А это оставь. Вечером я сам сниму.

С минуту Сквало сверлит его нечитаемым взглядом, Такеши даже успевает засомневаться, что идея с шибари была хорошей. Сейчас как откажется, психанет и свалит куда подальше… 

— Только ради тебя, сопляк, — наконец кивает Сквало. — Но если мне хоть какая-то херня хоть где-нибудь натрет…

Дальше Такеши не слушает. Сквало понравилось, пусть даже он пока не готов в этом признаться, но по глазам, по дыханию, по позе — он будто прислушивался к своим ощущениям, настороженный и напряженный, — Такеши понимает: понравилось.

— Зато будет стимул вернуться пораньше, — улыбается он во весь рот.

— Придурок, — Такеши уворачивается от подзатыльника, легонько тычет Сквало кулаком под ребра, и возня на несколько минут перемещается в постель.

— Вали уже в свою чертову Португалию. — С зацелованными губами, краснеющими щеками и встрепанной шевелюрой Сквало выглядит еще красивее, хотя казалось бы, куда уж дальше, и Такеши с большим усилием заставляет себя слезть с кровати.

— Я тебе не говорил, куда лечу, — тут же подбирается Сквало. Такеши беспечно разводит руками: Вонгола — большая дружная семья, внутри нее секретов нет, особенно от Хранителей. Надо только знать, кого спрашивать.

Натянув строгий темно-серый костюм и оставив меч — ага, не просто миссия, а деловые переговоры, вспоминает Такеши, — Сквало уходит. На его лице — все то же прислушивающееся выражение, которое Такеши с легкостью различает за обычными грозно сведенными бровями. Заперев за ним дверь, он возвращается в постель, еще хранящую тепло их тел, и растягивается поперек, накрыв голову подушкой. Мучительно хочется дрочить. Впереди — целый день ожидания, и Такеши не уверен, кому из них он обойдется дороже.

 

Еще до полудня небо затягивает сперва облаками, а потом и более темными, тяжелыми тучами, и к обеду за окнами льет полноценный ливень. Идеальный день, чтобы валяться в постели, смотреть телек и есть чипсы, но в одиночестве Такеши ограничивается только первым пунктом из трех. Часы на стене тикают все громче, а потом эти звуки смешиваются с шумом дождя, и, убаюканный этим сочетанием, Такеши засыпает.

На закате он просыпается от голода. На кухне, конечно, шаром покати — этим домом они со Сквало пользуются не так часто, и вчера подчистую уничтожили скромные припасы из холодильника. 

За окном все еще льет, и Такеши, натянув на голову капюшон спортивной ветровки — сомнительная защита от дождя, но что уж есть, — отправляется в магазин. Возвращается насквозь промокший: мерзкая штука — пламя Дождя, любые осадки буквально липнут к нему, не оставляя даже крошечного шанса остаться сухим. Бросив на кухонный стол пакет с продуктами, Такеши сдирает с себя мокрые вещи и топает в душ. 

Горячие струи вымывают из тела напряжение и усталость, расслабляют, и Такеши нежился бы под ними еще долго, но громко, очень громко хлопает входная дверь, и тут же по дому шквальной волной разносится голос Сквало и аура Дождя. Такеши наскоро вытирается и спешит встретить, на ходу запахивая мягкое домашнее косодэ.

— Я тебя предупреждал, что в случае чего уебу? «Расслабься, Сквало», «тебе это понравится, Сквало»… Бесишь!

— Я тоже скучал.

— Ах ты, паршивый сукин сын!.. — начинает Сквало и на середине фразы впечатывает Такеши в стену, вжимается в него всем телом и целует зло, жестко, требовательно. 

— Настолько невтерпеж, да? — усмехается Такеши и обнимает в ответ. Под одеждой на Сквало все еще обвязка: Такеши нащупывает узлы под тканью и уже искренне улыбается ему в губы. И опускает руку между телами, накрывая ладонью его каменно-твердый член.

— Просто. Трахни. Меня, — отрывисто приказывает Сквало.

— Подождешь, — Такеши выворачивается из крепкой хватки и идет к шкафу, откуда достает еще пару веревочных скруток. — Пошли.

Сквало может сколько угодно командовать своими бойцами в Варии, шлюхами в борделях — кем угодно, но не им. Не Такеши.

В дальней, «тренировочной» комнате, из которой можно выйти в маленький садик, в самом центре потолок подпирает деревянный столб. Такеши кладет веревки рядом с ним и подходит к Сквало. Тот уже почти успокоился, но глаза все равно шальные, будто пьяные, он то и дело поводит плечами и стискивает зубы. Такеши подводит его к столбу и подвязывает руки к вбитому под потолком крюку. Вязать узел, стоя сзади, проще, но гораздо приятнее прижиматься к Сквало, чувствуя его всем телом. 

— Зачем я только с тобой связался, с ебнутым таким? — нервно фыркает Сквало ему в ухо, пока Такеши расстегивает на нем пиджак.

— Потому что сам ебнутый, логично же. — Он отходит к стойке с оружием, снимает с подставки вакидзаши и возвращается. А потом, вынув меч из ножен, одним аккуратным движением распарывает пиджак от воротника до манжеты, и еще раз. Лоскуты падают к ногам Сквало.

— Охуел? Он три штуки евро стоил!

— Я тебе новый куплю, — безмятежно улыбается Такеши. Когда Сквало рядом с ним, Такеши способен совершить любую глупость, вот как сейчас. Он не раз слышал, что лучший способ справиться с наваждением — позволить ему овладеть собой, а потому не останавливается, пока и стильная белая рубашка не опадает такими же рваными лохмотьями. Сквало молчит, но это молчание искрится, как динамитный фитиль.

— Говорят, хорошо зафиксированный человек в предварительных ласках не нуждается, — Такеши чувствует, что его уже почти совсем несет, но остановиться не может, да и не хочет, если честно. — Но мне посрать, что говорят.

Он приближается к Сквало вплотную и проводит кончиками пальцев по веревкам на торсе, прослеживая каждый узел и виток. Поглаживает длинные волосы, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы — от них пахнет дымом и солью. Запах пьянит, и, не удержавшись, Такеши прижимает их к губам. Сквало шумно сглатывает.

— Закрой глаза, — тихо просит Такеши. А потом избавляется от брюк и белья на нем так же, как и от пиджака с рубашкой. Не задевать кожу при этом — легко, оставить целыми веревки — чуть сложнее. 

Такеши встает на колени в кучу тряпья перед Сквало и осторожно, бережно прижимается щекой к горячему животу, трогает бедра и соски, проводит ногтем по паху, рядом с мошонкой. Сквало выгибается под неожиданными прикосновениями, мелко-мелко дрожит. И молчит. И это сводит с ума больше, чем все остальное.

— Жарко, — Сквало облизывает сухие губы. Такеши без слов раздвигает тонкие, расписанные ирисами, ширмы, ведущие в сад. Комнату тут же заполняет свежий, сырой запах мокрой листвы и земли. Такеши отламывает с куста ветку, стряхивает с нее излишки влаги и подходит к Сквало. Тот стоит неподвижно, только глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками коротко и часто подергиваются. Такеши медленно проводит мокрой веткой по его груди, и Сквало запрокидывает голову, распахивая глаза, и давится вздохом.

— Тсс! — напоминает Такеши, кладя пальцы на его губы. Сквало немедленно втягивает один в рот и облизывает, придавливая зубами. Такеши в ответ легонько хлещет его веткой по колену и с нажимом ведет вверх, мимоходом задевая член. Тут же палец прикусывают сильнее. 

Такеши проталкивает ему в рот еще два и отбрасывает ветку, чтобы развязать пояс косодэ. Ливень снаружи усиливается, мокрые листья хлещут по стенам дома, и даже до них двоих изредка долетают брызги вместе с порывами ветра. Косодэ падает на пол, дополняя черно-белую гамму одежды Сквало будто пятном крови. Такеши подхватывает его ногу под колено, подтягивает к себе, и вталкивает в сжатый анус мокрые от слюны пальцы. 

— Не тормози, — шипит Сквало сквозь зубы уже через несколько движений, дергает связанными руками, и снова шипит, уже от бессилия. Это заводит, да так, что у Такеши чуть не подкашиваются ноги, пока он вытаскивает пальцы и приставляет к анусу уже член. Насаживается на него Сквало сам.

Трахать его так — без рук, почти без ответной реакции, — непривычно, местами неудобно, и чудовищно, просто до ужаса крышесносно. Такеши передавливает член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, и прижимается губами к влажной шее. Кожа у Сквало соленая, горячая, и сам он горячий абсолютно везде, будто от Занзаса ему передалось немного пламени Ярости.

Дождь барабанит по стенам, по окнам, по крыше, пульс в ушах стучит в том же ритме, даже с закрытыми глазами Такеши видит перед собой потное, искаженное от страсти лицо Сквало. Он не помнит, в какой момент развязывает ему руки, но когда это происходит, Сквало обнимает его, стискивая так, что дух вышибает. И в следующий момент тело затапливает чистым, концентрированным удовольствием. Такеши срывается в бешеный темп, под веками плавают цветные пятна, а уши закладывает, будто под водой. Кажется, он стонет в голос. Кажется, Сквало — тоже.

Такеши опускает руку, сжимает в ладони его толстый член, трет большим пальцем головку, и Сквало выплескивается ему на пальцы с гортанным вскриком.

— Вот видишь, — говорит Такеши, когда оба сползают на пол и растягиваются на куче одежды, — я держу слово. Обещал связать, чтобы ты никуда не делся, и связал.

— Молодец, — отвечает Сквало немного напряженным тоном, ерзает и вытаскивает из-под спины ветку. Смотрит на нее пристально, а потом отбрасывает в сторону. — Я и без этого никуда от тебя не денусь, идиот.

Губы у Такеши сами собой разъезжаются от уха до уха. Он начинает неторопливо распутывать обвязку на Сквало — виток за витком, узел за узлом.

— А может, попробуем другие позы в следующий раз?

Ливень прекращается за какие-то считанные минуты, и в наступившей тишине отчетливо слышно дыхание Сквало.

— В следующий раз, — он приподнимается на локте и смотрит Такеши в глаза — долго, серьезно и даже как-то оценивающе, — я сам тебя свяжу. Понял, придурок?

В комнате после дождя свежо и остро пахнет озоном. Такеши вдыхает этот запах полной грудью и пожимает плечами: был бы следующий раз, а там разберемся.


End file.
